To Right new Wrongs
by Agent 5
Summary: The Phantom Thieve lose to the God of Control, but Joker's powerful resolve gives him a second chance, sending him back to the beginning of his journey. This time, he won't mess up. But somethings appear, or rather, someones, who didn't appear before. Akira/Makoto (Essentially New Game Plus with a twist)
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, the crusaders of justice, to fight the false god, seeking to destroy man.**

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD" Ryuji screams releasing a would be normally powerful attack.

"HAHAHA! Do you think a little bit of lightning from your weak power could hurt me? Let's see what mine does to you!"

"RYUJI GET OUT OF THE WAY" I shout, but it's too late.

**The false god raises one of the deadly sins, causing a lightning cloud to form above Ryuji, before electrocuting him, leaving a pile of dust, and knocking his mask off to the city below.**

" RYUJI!" We all yell out in despair.

"No. THI- THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! HE, HE'S DEAD?" Ann says beginning to tear up. "You, You, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! RYUJI! I WON'T LET YOU DIE IN VAIN! WE'LL KICK HIS ASS!" She yells, crying relentlessly before using Carmen for a powerful attack, destroying the Sin that killed the blonde.

"Oh? I suppose you want to be next!" The false god says.

**It raises almost as big as a building and takes aim. Ann tries to dodge out of the way, and Futaba attempts to raise a shield, but the bullet is so big and powerful, it penetrates straight through the shield, and Rips through her entire body, knocking pieces the bullet didn't destroy to the ground, all except for a head.. The last expression on it's face one of horror, yet slight acceptance.**

_N-No. RYUJI! ANN! NONONO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

**Akira Kurusu was to watch his friends fall around him, each a more gruesome death. Morgana was lit on fire and like Ryuji, was turned to dust, and blew away in the wind. Yusuke was cut straight down the middle by a giant weapon. All during this the remaining Phantom thieves were attacking with everything they had, but he couldn't be stopped. He still had to much support from the public cognition. Futaba was ripped out of her UFO and held in front of Akira, Haru, and Makoto, before Yaldabaoth threw her down to the city. Haru attempted to attack the arm still extended, but before Milady could even act, Yaldobaoth inflicted Haru with a will to die. Makoto tried to grab her but by the time she ran to her she had already jumped. It was just Akira and Makoto left. Yaldabaoth simply chuckled, before making Makoto turn against Akira, and start attacking him. It pained him more than any injury could, but he used Arsene to kill Makoto painlessly. Only he remained.**

"A-All my friends... are gone?" I cry out.

"That would appear to be true trickster. It is a shame. Had you just accepted my offer,they could have been spared."

"I won't give up. I can't. They all died for me. I WON'T LET YOU WIN, NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Then so be it."

"ARSENE! GIVE HIM EVERY BIT OF ENERGY YOU GOT LEFT!"

**_Arsene begins to question in his own mind, "He still has the will too fight? His companions have all fallen, and he still stands for change?" Arsene, the representation of Aki-, No, Jokers rebellelious spirit, began to felt a power surge like no other. _**

**Just before the False God lands the final strike with a blade, everything goes white. Akira opens his eyes, and thinks to himself.**

_"I guess that's it. I'm dead. Is this an afterlife? I just want to see my friends again. Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Haru... and Makoto. He promised that she could rely on him. That if she ever needed a shoulder to rest on, he would be there. But he lied. He has just killed Makoto with his own Persona._

_**No, you didn't. Akira Kurusu, along this journey, I have seen you evolve. And with your evolution, I had gotten stronger. And the bonds you have formed cannot simply be broken by death. It is not the end. I have set back the clock, and have to put it simply, given you the chance to Right all Wrongs. I will leave you to decide what you want to do. Although. As a manifestation of your spirit, I already know what you will choose to do.**_

I begin to feel a burning passion within me. Throughout all of my Palace Infiltrations, I could feel the desire for change. This however has been amplified to the max.

"Set back the clock eh? I thank you Arsene, for being alongside me since the very beginning. So how do I get out of here?"

Out of thin air, a door pops into existance. I understand. As I walk into the door, everything goes black. It's quiet at first, but then I begin to hear distorted noises. Soon, I make out these voices to be people, and in the background, I can hear the sound of a subway train moving. I open my eyes and... I'm on the train. Listening about, I can hear two girls talking. This instantly comes back to me. This is the day I was going to go meet Sojiro!

**Hope you all enjoyed! I know there's not much, but I haven't really done anything on Persona before. But i figured that since I know so much about the game, I might as well do something with it! This is already heavily inspired by a Fanfic called "Round 2" by Rouge Ebony. Leave your reviews, and tell me which one of the deaths hit you hardest when imagining in detail what in would look like! Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2:Butterfly

**When looking upon a situation that Akira Kurusu is now in, an onlooker may say, "This is gonna be so easy to fix, he just simply needs to redo everything, be more efficient, and be stronger at the end right?". This is of course the natural reaction, if you didn't have this just happen to YOU. The moment Akira became aware of the situation, he had begun to fight an uphill battle with his mental health. **

W-WH-WHAT JUST HAPPENED? THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!

_**All laws of reality would like to believe so, but you have transcended those laws, with your will of rebellion. A will this strong has only been seen with two individuals. Both of which, have much alike you, had ties to the Velvet Room.**_

_How do you know all of this Arsene? You are just an extension of my own will, so shouldn't you only know what I know. And two other people?_

**I will describe to you the incidents that occurred prior to your awakening, but for now, your train is taking it's stop. I will let you try to collect your thoughts.**

I exit the station, and begin walking the familiar route to Cafe Leblanc. _Does this mean I have to do everything again? Does anybody have their memories? What about my physical strength? Or my Personas? What if I do something that alters what was supposed to happen!? What if I do something that prevents that Phantom Thieves from ever forming? _

These thoughts plagued his head, to a point where he thought about just giving up. That no matter what he did, he would mess something up, and completely change the events if time itself. He eventually decided to push on, as he made it to Leblanc. I look at the Cafe that I had spent almost a year in. That is, before the world JUST WENT BACK IN TIME! I guess I should go in and introduce myself to Sojiro... again. Walking into the Cafe, I see the man who has been almost a second father to me. But in the beginning, Sojiro seemed to hate him, so this was going to be a rough start.

"Excuse me, do you happen to be Sojiro Sakura?" I ask him, already knowing the answer

"That would be me. I'm assuming that you're Akira Kurusu, the one staying here for the next year on probation." He responds.

"Correct Boss." I naturally reply.

"Boss? How do you my nickname?" He looks surprised.

_Shit. Does this have an affect? What will happen? Will he question me?_

"But sure, let me show you to where you'll be staying."

I let out a mental sigh of relief. He takes me back to the attic I'm oh so familiar with. Although, right now, it's back to the mess of boxes, and other objects. Yet somehow, even seeing it like this. I feel happy, relieved. Relieved that no matter what, this space would become an environment of friendship, and even romance. Without realizing it, I start to smile.

"Huh. Thought you would have a more negative reaction to this. Anyways, it's up to you to clean up." He begins to walk down the steps, but stops for a second. "Also, I am going to take you to enroll yourself in Shujin Academy. Keep in mind, that if you do anything wrong, you will be expelled, and I will not hesitate in kicking you out. If I'm right, you got in this situation for meddling in somebody else's business."

God I hated Boss when he was like this. But I can't blame him. All he knows is that I'm on probation for assault. He knows who Shido is, but he doesn't know the crimes he has committed. This time, I'm gonna give the right response!

"I had protected a woman from a man trying to assault her, but the man had ties to the police, "The police are my bitches", in his own words, so she testified against me. I suppose that could be considered meddling in somebody else's business, but I firmly believe what I did was just, wether you believe me or not." I tell him confidently. In truth, ever since he arrived at Leblanc, he had been planning that speech.

Thanks for the lessons Tora.

Sojiro looks surprised before he just shakes his head. "*tsk* Just don't get in trouble kid." He says before going back down. "I'm closing the Cafe, get your shit together by morning when we go to Shujin to meet your principle."

That's my cue to start cleaning. I remember the first time to be way harder, in fact, by the time I was done, I was tired and sore. This time though, I was fast and efficient. Moving the objects into place was easy a piece of cake. To test my theory, I take of my shirt and observe my body. Yup, it was toned as when I last checked. Which means I should be able to do stuff I couldn't before! I could maybe talk to Iwai, or Hifumi about their problems without having to get smarter or braver! I mean, what is Iwai compared to a god? Anyways, time to go to bed. Wait, isn't today my first trip into the velvet room? I guess I'll see.

Falling asleep, I begin to feel confined, yet at the same time, I feel free? The dark lightens up to the usual velvet room atmosphere, and I'm in the cell, but I can't move. Even if I was in shackles I would be able to shake, but I just can't move! Yet, my body gets up? What the hell, he's, I mean, I'm walking towards the bars like before, I see the twins and Igor imposter, yet I can't speak, it's like I'm rewatching the past?

_**Indeed Akira, I have prevented you from speaking, for your own safety. If the imposter realizes that you know his real identity, he will not hesitate killing you instantly. Or rather, having the twins kill you.**_

_Can't I just persuade them like last time? No, you are not strong enough yet, and you have not shown your hardships, they will only listen to their "Master's" . But during the first palace tomorrow I would like some explaining._

**_Ah yes, your first encounter. You already have me at your disposal, but your clothes will not change until you give me the word. How it commences is up to you, but I suggest you act as before, and let the guards capture you._**

_I agree._

The dream was ending, time to enjoy a well deserved rest.

**Well that's it for chapter 2, like before, leave your reviews, they inspire me to do more. The whole butterfly effect thing let's me not have to say the exact dialogue from the game, because even though I've watched and played the game so many times, the dialogue can sometimes be unmemorable, so this will help me out. Also, while making this chapter, I encountered a couple glitches with FanFiction, where it would display the chapter in code. So it pretty much had a bunch of text describing what the text was like in front of the text. I'm hoping this glitch was a one time thing, but it anybody could help me with it, it would be much appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3:Jacob

My name? Jacob Brando. I'm 17, with Light Brown hair, matching eyes, and 5,9' with an average build, if not slender. I am moving from the U.S. to Japan, due to a very... unique, incident. I mean, who wouldn't call the murder of family members unique?

I wish for this to evoke even a twinge of sadness withing me but it doesn't happen. I feel nothing?

Feel sad Jacob. How can you not feel sad? Not guilty? Not scared? Not anything? How? They were killed right before your eyes

"Attention all passengers, the flight will be ending shortly, please Re-buckle your seatbelts." The flight attendant says from the speaker, snapping me out of thought.

Oh, that's right. I suppose I will be meeting my grandfather for the first time in my life. So sad it had to be on these terms

You know you're lying to yourself. Do not let society control your true emotions. Or should I say, lack of?

Wh-What? Who said that!

I look around me, startled, yet nobody seems to be looking at me, or even talking to each other. In fact, they aren't even moving! I look over my seat partners shoulder to see the window and like I suspected the plane wasn't even moving. And then looking to the wing there is a dark figure shrouded in Black flames, and behind the figure... is me? I have yellow eyes, and a devilish smile, despite being engulfed in the flames. All of a sudden though, they disappear, and the plane begins to move again.

What was that just now?

My face has a shocked look, unable to procure a mask of emotion, prompting my seat partner to ask if I was all right.

"Oh, it's fine. I just figured out something, and it surprised me." I say timidly, rubbing the back of my head

That should be fine. Just play the ignorant card, like I always do.

"Oh really? What would that thought happen to be?" The women says suspiciously, with a sharp look.

What the hell? Who the fuck would be suspicious? I was just minding my own business!

Observing the woman, I notice very unique features. Long Crimson Red hair, with matching color eyes, as well as a very serious, conservative, outfit.

Wait, how did I not notice? I forgot! My Gramps had purchased me 1st class tickets! No wonder why someone so fancy was seated next to me

"P-Pardon me?" I say trying to act like nothing is wrong.

"I believe something is. This entire flight, you have been quite silent. In fact, ever since we took off, you have barely moved a muscle. What does a young man like you have so much to think about? And to propose another question, why would you be in 1st class seating, without any parental figure?"

"I umm, I'm just coming home from a... vacation?"

Damn, she got me!

Then all of a sudden she starts to giggle slightly.

"Hah, he was right about you. Sorry for making you tense up there. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, and you are Jacob Brando."

"Wait what? How do you know me?" I ask confused

"Your grandfather and I are good friends. I've known him for all my life, since he was great friends with my father. We also work hand in hand with our jobs. I was

already in America for a vacation and was already going back today, when your Grandfather contacted me yesterday and asked if I could accompany you on the plane. He

also asked if I could play a little joke on you." She says, quite out of character compared to a minute ago. "Although, it was quite hard since you remained silent for most of the trip so far. So what were you so shocked about?"

I'm pretty sure she knows my situation, so I guess I can try to make the impression that the event has scarred me.

"I'm sure that my grandfather has told you the reason for me travel right?"

"Yes. It is very sad what happened to your parents, I am sorry for your loss." She says seriously.

"It's fine, there's nothing that could have been done. Well, I was reliving the memory of the night. I was trapped in place, and I all I could do was watch as the events unfolded. I watched myself, stand there, and just let it happen. With a scared look on my face. All it did was remind me of how I could have done something. I could have stepped in, at least attack him. But I just stood there. Except near the end, he looked at me, and then ran at me. You most likely saw my shocked expression because that was when the flashback ended."I finish sadly, with fake tears forming in my eyes.

Good at acting as always.

But why don't you have these feelings? Watching these events unfold again SHOULD make you cry. This is a mediocre act at best, but because you SHOULD be feeling these feelings, she believes it.

"Hey, this isn't your fault, or anybody's. Don't blame yourself for it." She says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"A-Anyways, what do you and my grandfather do for work since you mentioned it?" Changing the subject, as to not make her feel guilt for me, while I felt none.

"Well, for starters, your Grandfather is one of the best detectives in all of Japan." She says casually.

Woah. Guess that's how he got me a first class ticket.

"And I, am a neurological investigator to put it into simple terms without saying too much." Clearly hiding something.

"Well Mitsur-, or well, now that we're arriving in Japan, Kirijo-Senpai. I think I got that right, right? Or would it be chan? Or san? I'm sure I'll find out soon." I say

"Haha, I'm sure you'll get adjusted to the culture fast. I mean, you already know the language."

"Oh yeah! I didn't even realize I was speaking Japanese. I suppose that once learned, language becomes almost instinctual." I respond.

"Well it looks like we're here already! I didn't even feel us landing. I suppose that you are a very entertaining chatting partner. As your Grandfather asked, I will help escort you to your new home, but first, let's get through the airport."

"Got it" I respond, grabbing my carry on bag from the roof compartment.

Well, It's already been twice as interesting as a day in North Carolina, so I guess Japan should be quite fun.

So what I plan to do when it comes to balancing Akira chapters with Jacob chapters, it that every two chapters feature a topic that is introduced in the first, and finished in the second. Except for when a big topic comes out, which may depend of size of said topic. So pretty much alternating every 2 chapters.

Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4:Pleasure

**After leaving the Airport, him and Mitsuru had talked for a while. Trading interests and hobbies. Jacob had learned a lot about Mitsuru. She was the Student Counsel President of her final year, and had apparently had met someone who had changed her life. Jacob told her a lot about himself, of course, dodging the things that wouldn't be normal. Time flew by and before thy knew it they arrived in a city called Shibuya**

Walking out of the Subway I was amazed. Looking around, there was colorful lighting, with advertisements for many places. At this point, he started to begin with his transition from the English to Japanese language. Before he took his flight, he studied up and tried to perfect his Japanese. It was quite simple once he got the hang of it.

"It's beautiful!" He said with light reflecting off of his bright hazel eyes.

"Eh, it becomes pretty average once you get used to it." Mitsuru jokingly said. "Anyways, your gramps must be excited to finally meet his grandson, so we shouldn't keep him waiting. I'll show you to his place."

While walking, his mouth was wide open in awe. He had only been to New York City once, and even at night it was okay at best. But here, it was breath taking. He got plenty of odd looks while he walked, but he didn't care what people thought about him. He was just going to take in the city's beauty.

"Here, I'm sure sooner or later he would have given it to you, but here's my phone number. I owe him huge favors for all he's done for me, so he's deciding to ask me to be your guide through the city. I thought this would be more of a chore that it actually is. You are quite pleasant to have a conversation with Jacob-kun."

I slightly blush, though due to the red lighting of the city, it is almost impossible to tell.

"Oh, thank you, it has been nice talking to you as well Mituru-san." I reply back.

We keep walking for about 15 minutes or so, slowly moving to a more rural area, before Mitsuru stops.

"Well, we're here." She tells me.

I can already tell it's a nice house. There are flowers outside that look well cared for, and the house was pretty large, but not over the top. We walk up to the door, and Mitsuru pushes me a bit to the door. Strangely, I feel nervous

_What if he finds out I don't care that they died? What if he doesn't like me?_

"Hey, I can tell you're nervous. Don't worry. Your Grandfather is one of the kindest people I have ever met. After my father's passing, I was weak. I hid it by being stern and focusing on school, but in the end, that didn't help. It was only when I reached out to others did I feel better. The one I told you about, who changed my life, was part of that. But i would have never fully recovered had it not been for him. He was almost like a second father to me, and I am sure he will be there for you." She says compassionately.

_She's right. With everything he has done for me without ever even meeting me, he deserves my trust._

I bold up, and open the door. The firs thing I'm met with is a wide smile by an old man. He looked almost exactly like himself, even more than his father, but with more Japanese touches.

"Thank you for escorting him Kirijo-san, I greatly appreciate it." He says.

"Oh cut it with the formal talk Sora-san." She says laughing. "I owed you one, no way more still, so this was no problem. It was actually quite enjoyable having somebody to talk to."

"And I assume this stunning young man is my grandson." He says addressing me.

"O-Oh. My apologies sir, I am Jacob Brando, thank you for letting me live with y-" I try to state before being interrupted

"Oh be quiet and get to meet your gramps. I should be the one apologizing, never calling or visiting before these unfortunate events happened, for now, just let me get to know my grandson." He says with an excited voice.

"I'll be going now. Oh, and tomorrow, I'll be taking you to get enrolled in your new high school, another favor to pay back." Mitsuru tells me.

"Oh Mitsuru I told you you don't have to pay me back for anythi-"

"Nope. Yes I do. Let me pay you back with these simple tasks. Really, I do not mind, I do not have anything scheduled in the next week and this one, you however are a busy man."

He sighs "Well, when you get like this, you never take no for an answer. And I guess you're right about me being busy, all these cases of Mental Shutdowns are really filling me schedule. Fine, I'll contact the school and tell them that you're coming instead. Be safe Kirijo-san."

"I will, see you tomorrow Jacob-kun."

"Seeya!" I say.

"So how have you been? It must be tough after you know what." He says solemnly.

_Once again, making others guilty, yet I myself not feeling anything. Damnit Jacob._

"I'm... I'm fine. I have accepted that what happened could not be changed."

"Alright. But if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to it about, I'm right here, and I am sure that Mitsuru-san will be as well. I know I haven't ever been in your life, so I want to make up for it. Just let me know if you ever have **any** issues."

"Thank you. I will make sure to tell you if I do."

"Now that we have the serious stuff out of the way, Welcome to Tokyo!" He says cheerily. "But first let's bring your luggage to your room. You must be tired after 30 hours of plane sleeping and walking, plus the jet lag."

"Yes, I am very tired, but like you said, I want to get to know you and the city as well."

"Haha. You have your father's enthusiasm." He chuckles

"But yeah, this luggage is taking up space, just show me the room and I'll bring it up."

"Don't worry I'll help, today's Sunday so I took off since you were coming, so I still have plenty of energy."

_Wow, today has been filled with people interrupting, and insisting to help._

"I'll take you up on that offer, show me the way." I say

Walking to my room, I notice that the house is quite large despite the exterior size, or well, compared to his last home that is. When we enter my room, I notice that it is already partially set up with a picture of my parents holding me as an infant, a scenic painting of Shibuya at night, multiple incense candles, and a well made bed. Clearly thought was put into this room to be particularly catered to Jacob. Probably based on what my parents told him I was like. The room was so appealing and soothing to him, he felt like he could fall asleep standing.

"Thank you. You clearly took the time to make this room to be as calming as possible. Especially the painting, it's beautiful" I say, for once in my life, speaking from my heart.

"It's no problem. I figured it's the least I could do. I hope that picture of your parents will suffice. It's the best one I could find." He says careful with his words. For all he knows, I could be one memory away from depression, but it was far from that.

They moved his stuff to his room, talked for a bit, until finally, he went to sleep. Soon though, memories of the past years flooded through his head.

His mother and father were not say, bad parents, but they were not good ones either. They did not treat him badly, nor treat him well. They simply were not in his life. His father worked an ordinary 9-5 job, while my mother maintained the house, and "took care" of me. When we all ate dinner is was quiet except for the occasional event of my father asking me how my grades were. They were of course, always A's, and his parents would leave him alone. His mother never bothered asking him how his day was, nor his father. They got him just the right amount of clothes that he could wear one set one week, and another the next, for until he grew out of those clothes, which were promptly sold at their annual small garage sale during the summer. But that wasn't the issue he had. His home life was very plain and simple, but school was another thing. He was quite attractive by all means, but he was so plain and boring that most kids stayed away up until middle school.

Then, he had started to get bullied. But it only took a week for them to get bored of him. He didn't understand why. He tried to tell people what he liked. He told them how much he likes colorful lighting, and loves art, which was truthful, and still, everybody avoided him. He even tried to express himself. In art class, he painted what he thought to be his greatest drawing yet, and everybody acted like he didn't even exist! He didn't understand. He knew he couldn't find comfort in his parents, it would be like talking to a brick wall. So he tried doing other things to add enjoyment to his life. He took up a part time job and bought himself some video games, hoping the would bring some sort of something new. He played them, and found himself being very good at most he played. He played lots of competitive games, hoping for some sort of competitive drive. Yet he found none. He figured that anything different, no matter how dangerous, would be worth it. As long as it didn't hurt others who didn't hurt him. So he decided that he would try to catch a criminal.

Crime rates were pretty low in his town, but recently, there had been multiple murders in the area, and people were scared if they would be next. he decided this would be where he started. It was dangerous... and that's what he wanted. His life was plain and simple up to this point. He needed this. The thrill of the hunt I guess you could put it. Although, whoever this guy was, deserved what was going to come the second he found him. He started to find out the murderers pattern. He killed at the same time every week, and had a pattern of where he killed.

It had been a month, and 4 people had died, before he finally caught the bastard. He staked out the expected spot, and low and behold, a man wearing a black hood brings an unconcsious girl into his house through the back patio door. He slowly made his way down to a window to look in. He recognized the face of the girl. A kind girl named lily who went to his school. She was a very pretty girl, and had never done anything wrong to anyone as far as I knew. I swelled up with rage, and began to grip the knife I brought with me harder. He began to take off her clothes and I thought about averting my eyes, but I knew I was not looking for pleasure, so for the better sake, I kept my eyes on them, but for lily's sake, more on the man. She was still tied up, and it seemed that at this point he was waiting for her to wake up. About a minute later, her eyes opened wide. The man smiled, and started to unbuckle his belt. I had seen enough, and all I could see if red. The monster had left his back door unlocked so I ran in, knife in hand, along with a mask, so I wouldn't be recognizable. The killer had gotten his pants off, but his underwear remained. They both looked at me in shock, before I charged, swiping my knife across his stomach, as not to kill him, but rather put him to the ground. He yelled at him to stay down. I then moved over to Lily, though still keeping an eye on the bastard. She looked at me in fear, but I told her trying to mask my voice that "I'm here to help. I'll keep him on the ground while you get clothes on and call the police." cutting away the ropes binding her. She runs towards the phone grabbing her clothes, and calling the police, saying "HELP ME! COME TO THIS ADDRESS A MAN WAS ABOUT TO HURT ME." she shouts through the phone and begins to give details. I turn back to the monster trying to crawl away, a trail of blood behind him.

I thought to myself, _"For what this bastard has done, how does he deserve to live! He can't just go to jail! He will eventually be released! And what if he does it again! I WON'T LET IT!". _I began to once again fill with rage, hatred for the monster on the ground before him. He stomped down on the man's back with as much power as his leg could give, causing the man to scream in agony. "ARE YOU THE MAN WHO HAD KILLED MULTIPLE WOMEN IN THIS TOWN!". He looked back at me horrified. Under my mask was pure rage that could be seen even from an onlooker. "Y-YES! PLEASE JUST DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE! IT HURTS SO BAD". At this my fury became physical and I slice right down his back with my knife, but only at skin level, so he could live to suffer. He screams in agony as blood spurts out onto my mask and costume. I hear Lily scream, but that doesn't matter, I am serving the man what he has served others. "HOW DARE YOU BEG FOR MERCY! I BET THOSE WOMEN BEGGED FOR MERCY AS YOU BRUTALLY RAPED AND KILLED THEM!" I yell, plunging my knife into his lower back. His screaming doesn't stop, and miraculously, I find pleasure in it. Not because of what I'm doing, but because of who I'm doing it too. So I keep stabbing. Again, and again, and again, until the screaming stops, and I hear sirens. I hastily make my way out the back door and back to my house, sneaking back in through the window. At this point, my parents were long asleep, and thought I was as well. I make my way to my room and take off my bloody clothes. And then the adrenaline wears off. And I start to realize the severity of what I've just done. But the realization never comes. Instead, I'm left with satisfaction. Justice. Justice for all who have lost their family or friends to that creature calling himself a man. I hide the clothes in a hidden compartment I made in the bottom of my mattress. Take a quick shower, and go to bed.

Since today was a Friday, I got to sleep in since I was off from school. Waking up at 9:00, I turn on the news. I watch the morning forecast, and a few interesting headlines, before the one I was hoping for finally appeared. "Yesterday night, a murder occurred in Fayetteville, North Carolina. Although, the victim was far from a victim. Police identified the man as the one behind the murder and rape of women throughout the town. He had taken his next victim back to his home that night according to the girl. She woke up naked and bound, as she saw the man smiling and begin to take off his clothing. As he had gotten his pants off, apparently somebody wearing a white mask similar to that of a plague doctor, although, it did not cover below the mans nose, and the beak was much straighter, but still curved. She could not identify this second person though, as he was wearing a dark black costume, and was still suffering from the drugs. She tells us that he cut her free of her binds, and told her to call the police. After calling the police, the second man comes towards the murderer, apparently yelling at them to confess their crimes. The man had begged for his life, prompting Crow, as we will call him from now on, to stab him, cursing the murderer for not letting his victims live, before stabbing into him multiple times until he went quiet. The police had arrived at the scene just after Crow got away, to find the young women horrified at the mess of blood coming from the limp body. Officers immediately recognized that she wasn't the killer, as she had no blood on her, and judging by the mess, would have. That is as far as we can reveal now, but have an image our victim sketched of what he looked like, so we can possibly further identify the suspect. Now, back to the President's speech on foreign negotiations." I turn off the TV. And start quietly laughing to myself. Until hysterica laughter takes over me, and I wake up.

I still have the smile on my face though.


	5. Chapter 5:Abnormality

Waking up, he was prepared for a long day. He mostly ignores Sojiro except for when he expects an answer. He says whats on his mind about the topic, and just moves along. The principle meeting really infuriated him, he acted so high and mighty, yet he was working with someone as sickening as Shido, and let Kamoshida get away with his sexual abuse. Everything went as planned, and he went back to the Cafe. The traffic was actually less stuffy than the first time, so the meeting didn't take up as much of the day. This actually left time for Akira to explore Shibuya, since it was the middle of the day.

"Hey, if you don't get back here by the time Leblanc closes you won't hear the end of it, and don't blame me if you get lost"

"Don't worry, I looked at some maps during the train here, and I'll be back on time."

This was exciting for him, but he didn't know where to go. He figured he would just roam the streets. He didn't realize how much he admired the beauty of Shibuya until it and the hell called Mementos fused together. While deep in thought, he accidentally bumped into somebody. He had quickly apologized, and looked up to see who he bumped into. In front of him was a boy around his age and height, with Brown hair and eyes, accompanied by a Red Haired women, who looked only a few years older than us two. The boy seemed American, based off of a quick mental comparison to Ann.

"It's fine, I was talking with my guide here. I just moved here so she's helping me learn the city, so I wasn't focusing on where I was walking." He says to me. "I'm Jacob Brando." He says proposing his hand to me.

I shake it saying, "Akira Kurusu, pleasure to meet you Jacob-kun. You said you just moved here right? Judging by your looks, you're American right? Must have been quite the flight. If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Japan?" I don't know why I'm asking him, but I feel like this guy is trustworthy somehow. I don't get it.

"Family matters. Touchy subject so I don't like to dwell on it for too long. So far though, I have been enjoying it. I got to see this place at night yesterday, and it was one of the most stunning things I have ever witnessed." He says, trying to change topic.

"I actually just got here yesterday, but I think I might actually check that at sometime."

"Really? I noticed that you were wering a Shujin Academy unifrom so I guess you transferred to there."

"Yeah. Are you going there as well? It's a pretty pular school from what I could tell so it shouldn't be much of a surprise."

"Yeah, I just got enrolled today."

"Cool! Maybe we'll be in the same classes? I am in Kawakami-san's homeroom." I say already knowing the answer.

_Although... I never heard people talking about another transfer student, nonetheless an American one. W-wait, could this be an abnorma-_

"Wow, same here!" My heart stops "Anyways, it was nice talking to you Akira, my Caretaker needs me back by a certain time, so I need to finish my tour. Maybe I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah, see you then Brando-kun." I manage to stutter out

_ARSENE HOW DID THIS GUY GET IN MY CLASSES? WHAT COULD I DO TO CAUSE HIM TO COME HERE? I have to think! With how long a flight to Japan from the U.S. takes, he probably arrived yesterday! How did this happen Arsene?_

_**As you were thinking before he told you he was in you class, this is quite the abnormality. I am not entirely sure how you travelling back would affect the world. Maybe Jacob is another player in the game, who has just not yet had his turn. Or perhaps, he could be an obstacle the game master throws at you. Does this happen to ring a bell of somebody you once knew?**_

After Arsene mentioned it, a horrifying thought came to him.

_What if this guy is just like Akcechi? IS he also a wild card? Does he know of the cognitive world? _

All these questions eat at me, for so long, that before I realized it, my autopilot had brought me back to LeBlanc

_Maybe I'm just thinking to hard. Maybe he's just a random kid. I mean, maybe we could even be friends._

I try to shake off this worried mindset, and just go on with the day, but it still lingers there, and the strong feeling of fear caused by an unknown reason appears.

_**Leaving your reviews would be much appreciated, as it helps me mold the series into what I want it to be.**_


End file.
